


Breakthru - a side story

by luinil80



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Clueless Reader, F/M, Funny, It's sweet, John Deacon - Freeform, Pining, Queen - Freeform, adorable idiots, awkard John strikes again, work setting, working on a Queen video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: - A famous band was shooting some videos for their next album, so here you are on a Queen production nonetheless.On your first day on the field, you thought you would be back in the trailer, randomly putting away some stuff or helping around, but instead, here you were, several days later, fixing the makeup on each every one of them. -





	Breakthru - a side story

**Author's Note:**

> this story was created on a whim while working on other things, so bear with me and enjoy it  
(No beta-readed at all, just a quick grammar check, sorry)
> 
> ..eventually, part 2 is in the making... :)  
(My first language is Italian so, please, let me know if there are any mistakes..thank you.)

This was your first assignment as a professional assistant on a real set. You worked mostly in theatres since you started, costume and makeup department, but a friend of yours helped you in having a bigger one this time.

A famous band was shooting some videos for their next album, so here you are on a Queen production nonetheless.

Yes, you did know Queen, who didn’t? You weren’t a fan per se but you enjoyed their music and the latest album was quite spectacular.

On your first day on the field, you thought you would be back in the trailer, randomly putting away some stuff or helping around, but instead, here you were, several days later, fixing the makeup on each every one of them. They didn’t wear it much, just for cameras, a bit of fixing powder, black eye pencil and some lip balm, it was quite simple like you used to do on male actors on your previous job. You already did Roger and Brian, but not Freddie, he didn’t let anyone do that really; it wasn’t personal, you knew that he just wanted to do it himself, but he was nice, everyone’s been.

You were left with John. In the past days, he became your favourite: he was patient and calm, he respected your work, as the others too, and he was a good talker, very intelligent and humble so you found pretty easy working with him.

\- Mr Deacon, excuse me.- He was talking to another crew member.

\- Yes? Oh, hi. What can I do for you, dear? - quickly turning around to you, a little surprised, but still smiling.

Always so polite…and cute. - your mind quickly corrected you.

_Ah! stop that thought_.

But you can’t…

\- Can I have just five minutes of your time? I have to check and fix your makeup - you answered him smiling a little.

\- Oh yes, sure..five minutes, an hour, anything for you - He answered, joking a little..making you blush.

\- So, hum… How….how do we do it?- he asked then.

\- Oh, simple..just sit down and I’ll do all the work, no need to go back to the trailer- you said politely.

Yes, he was easy to talk to and very much polite, but you always had to remember that he was literally your boss and not one of your friends. Last but not least he was older than you so you owned him some kind of respect, you thought.

Sure, you can’t help it that you find him rather attractive, charming even, more than the others, it was just much more subtle.

\- Stay still a bit…please - you said firmly.

He simply nodded and you slowly inspected his face to see any flaws or where to fix..and he was watching you, in some sort of daze it seems, making your work ten thousand times more difficult.

You were gently re-apply the powder with a clean sponge the moment he spoke.

\- So do you like it, I mean what do you think? - gesturing around himself.

You froze for a second._ Did he really ask for your opinion on their video_?

\- Well…- searching for the right words, you truly did love their idea, and he was…well, that was something you couldn’t tell out loud…at least not in front of him.

\- It’s a very original idea, truly… I can’t wait to see the whole video, y'know - smiling while fishing out his black eye pencil.

\- _This makes me_, I mean ..us happy, at least we’re still doing our job right - he answered with an adorable grin.

_Why he is like this, why so adorable_? - your mind was reeling

\- Now, just another thing and I’ll leave you be, eyes up - you ordered showing him the pencil.. - Yes, ma’am - mocking a salute.

_Oh..and he’s funny too_… - your brain was starting to fail you.

You were closer to his face, enough to do your job properly, but by doing so you could almost feel his breath on your face, at least his eyes were up, so he wasn’t staring you like before but it still made nervous.

_You were here for a job, no need to be silly_ \- you kept on thinking.

\- There, all done, now I won’t bother you any more, Mr Deacon - you said taking a step back..but he gently stopped you before you could go too far.

\- Please, call me John..- he said sweetly, looking at you, a small smile on his face.

\- Oh, ok…John - blushing a little, avoiding his gaze as best as you can.

He released your hand and stood up.

\- Well, that was fairly quick..and no, you wouldn’t bother me even if you wanted to - He sincerely told you.

_You could have been wrong_, but you thought you saw him winking a little.

Probably just your imagination.

\- All..right, I better come back now - Still a bit flustered, you started to make your way back to the trailer…

\- So..well, thanks for your patience..then - you told him, smiling a bit.

\- Always for you, love - he answered you, smiling even wider now.

Leaving him there, you still could feel his eyes on you while you walked back to the parking lot where the set trailers were. You, however, didn’t know what to think, was he making a move on you or he was just being polite? _Well extremely polite_…

The whole shooting lasted the entire day, but they had to finish some other details on the next one…

You were packing your things up, ready to go back home, have some sleep and come back to work early the next day when a knock of the trailer door startled you.

\- Can I…? - you heard a familiar voice from the trailer door.

Looking up, you saw him. He was still dressed from the shooting but without the waistcoat, just plain jeans and the white shirt, now with the first three buttons open but still with the sleeves all rolled up to the elbows, the sight alone made you blush wildly, suddenly stopping what you were doing.

_Damn, how was he so beautiful?….but you can’t_…_you couldn’t think such things…_\- your mind reminded you.

You realized you were still looking at him, so you quickly thought of an answer.

\- Hi, do you …do you need something?- you hesitated a bit.

He stood there, casually leaning on the door frame, an amused smile on his lips.

You felt your cheeks become a bit hot, again - _what an absolute idiot you were_.

\- Nothing, I was just..just heading home and I wanted to see if everything was ok, I think I have somehow embarrassed you before…- his tone calm and sweet now.

\- I …no, not at all..everything’s perfect, really - you assured him, shaking your head, still trying to regain some sense in the meantime.

\- So - he started - yes..alright, see you tomorrow then - a half-smile on his face.

Once more, you smiled at him, you can’t help it, you liked how you were feeling and how it was so easy with him.

\- Yes! You can’t get rid of me so easily - cursing yourself soon after saying that

_why were you like this_ \- you absolute fool, happy, but still a fool.

\- _I don’t want to_…i mean..that’s the best crew we ever had…- he told you, matter-of-factly…

_was he blushing too_? - impossible, you were so tired that you were starting to imagine things.

\- Well, that’s reassuring…_I_ -quickly correcting yourself- _We_ take our job seriously - faking a bit of confidence

\- I can see that….- he told you, facing you, even more, a smile never leaving his lips.

\- If there isn’t anything else…I’ll go back to pack so I could finally go back home too - you told him, trying to look him in the eyes now.

_a big mistake, a very big mistake, now you were blushing even more_.

\- No, no…yes, everything’s alright - he faltered - goodnight then..- lowering his eyes a bit now, nervously smiling.

his behaviour seemed a bit off to you, again, what was he doing?

not that you hated the attentions, you loved it but still.._you just wanted to understand why?_

\- ok, yes…right, ‘night - you told him, your voice almost a whisper.

the only thing you were sure about was that he made nervous, but in a very good way.._and that was a problem_.

There was a moment of embarrassing silence between the two of you. He cleared his throat like he wanted to say something more, but he started to back away, his eyes still on you, and then turned to leave.

You watched him go for a while, unable to stop, mostly confused.

he, on the other end, looked back at you a couple of times before reaching his car.

That night when you went home, you found yourself much more conflicted than you ever been.

you really needed a good night sleep…


End file.
